Supernatural Hunters
The Supernatural Hunters act as the supernatural hunting force in the seventh season of Criminal Case. Objectives The Supernatural Hunters investigate murders around the United States concerning the supernatural, searching crime scenes for clues, interviewing witnesses and suspects, and carefully analyzing evidence in order to progress. After gaining all the criteria, the force is able to apprehend the actual killer behind the murder and put them behind bars. Key personnel Eight people, including the player character, have acted as key members of the Supernatural Hunters over the course of the game, with each of them assigned a particular job: Notable events of Criminal Case The formation of the force Chief Arrow and Ben assembled the Supernatural Hunters in 1994 after a vampire killed Arrow's wife, Lily, in which they discovered the existence of supernatural creatures. The two of them had been hunting supernatural creatures to save people ever since, losing Arrow's arm in doing so. Ben also saved Priya from a werewolf attack, which resulted in her turning out to be a werewolf. Due to her chemistry expertise, Chief Arrow recruited her as a chemist while volunteering to keep her secured on full moons. The Chief would recruit Felix, who had studied about occult to figure out the lizard monster that made him unable to walk while he was a student, and Gwen, who was raised in a supernatural hunting family. The player would join the force as their newest recruit after Priya and Luke (who was inspired to become a supernatural hunter by a ghost attack he witnessed), being immediately assigned to investigate a vampire attack at a Seattle cemetery. While investigating, the player met most of the members of the force, the last of them being Luke, whom the player met later in Oregon. The team's investigations into tracking the vampire, who kidnapped teenager Mina Reynolds, led them to learn that the vampire was making an elixir that made the vampire invincible to sunlight and wooden stakes, using Mina's blood and the Dawn of Night flower as the ingredients. With the vampire attacking Felix in the process due to him keeping the flower, the team finally uncovered the rogue vampire and killed him with a stake dipped in Mina's blood. Discovering the truth behind the serial tarot murders Notable arrests *DJ Blood – 2019 *Elwood Grimes – 2019 *Darius Wexler – 2019 *Rick LewisAll charges are later dropped. – 2019 *Nathaniel Mason – 2019 *Serena Kwame – 2019 *Eric ZwartEric is stabbed into the heart dead by Luke during the arrest. – 2019 *Jesse Adams – 2019 *Susan Etter – 2019 *TiffanyTiffany is shot dead by Gwen during the arrest. – 2019 *Adam Enstrom – 2019 *Axel Bross – 2019 *Abigail Riley – 2019 *Sam Ellis – 2019 *Ralph McKenzie – 2020 *Ruby Rees – 2020 *Poppy Winters – 2020 *Zeke Davis – 2020 *Alice Kelly – 2020 *Lyla Heller – 2020 *Andrew Lodge – 2020 *Frankie Sparkles – 2020 Gallery Screenshots SupernaturalHuntersCar.png|The Supernatural Hunters' car, seen when travelling to crime scenes. GwenLukeComingSoon.png|Gwen and Luke in a "Coming Soon" in-game popup for the next case of Supernatural Investigations. GwenLukeMoreCases.png|Gwen and Luke in a "Coming Soon" in-game popup as more cases for Supernatural Investigations are added. GwenLukeSceneCleared.png|Gwen and Luke pop up as the player receives his/her final score of a crime scene. HopeBenandPriyaReports.png|Hope, Ben, and Priya after filling reports for the player. Promotional images Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Aligned organizations